


Boyfriend

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [3]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Boyfriend

Sitting in the park, you were working on your sketch, putting on the final touches. Your tongue was sticking out slightly as you focused, enjoying the cooler air today. You blinked, and then there were a pair of legs in red in front of you. Looking up, you were staring at the Flash. “It’s you…” You breathed. “Wow.” He looked even more impressive in person.

He tilted his head to the side, eyes casting down to the picture.

You blushed. “For art school.” You told him. “Took my own inspiration for the suit…” You explained shyly. “I hope it’s okay.”

He gave you a small smile and nodded, motioning to himself in silent question if you needed help. He didn’t trust himself to talk.

You brightened. “I’m almost done with it, but I could add more detail to your helmet.” You pointed out. “Sit with me?” You asked shyly.

He gave one nod and sat next to you, hands fidgeting. He enjoyed watching your hands move over the paper with such ease.

“Can I touch your suit?” You asked softly. He looked over at you and nodded. Your eyes went wide as your eyes locked with his. “Barry?!” You breathed.

His mouth fell open slightly. “N-No.” He squeaked, failing. He stood quickly, wanting to rush off.

You grabbed his hand. “Did you go get a costume to do this for me?” You asked. “Or are you actually…”

He could easily say that he got the costume for you, and only you, but he sucked at a lot of things and lying was one of them. “I’m actually…”

Getting up, your eyes looked over his face. “That’s amazing.” You reached up to a run a hand down the side of his helmet. “I can understand why you didn’t tell me, though.” You didn’t want him to think you were upset with him over this. “Meet me at my apartment?” It would be better to talk there.

He was only able to nod, overwhelmed that you knew. No one else knew except the others.

You kissed his cheek softly. “I’ll grab us a pizza.” You told him before gathering your art supplies. When you stood up straight, he was gone. “Wow.” You chuckled to yourself.

* * *

Walking to your apartment door, you had two large pizzas from your uncle’s shop in hand. You set them down on the table, spotting Barry sitting in his regular clothes on your couch. “Hey you.” You grinned.

He looked up at you worriedly. “Hi.” He was messing with the strings on his hoodie.

“So, you’re the Flash…”

“I’m sorry.” He nodded.

You put your bag down and looked at him, confused. “Why are you sorry?” You asked, sitting next to him as you kicked off your shoes.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to help with your drawing. And I’m probably even weirder to you now.”

“No, you’re amazing!” You grinned. “Barry is this adorable, shy, quirky guy who I really like. And then the Flash? He’s brave enough to push that down and save people.” You reached out for his hand. “You’re great!”

He looked at you in surprise. “You’re not going to end things with me?”

“Of course not!” You shook your head. “Now you have someone to talk to things about.” You assured him.

He blinked and nodded quickly. “Yeah, that’s true.” He let out a breath. “I was so scared you’d think I was a freak and never want to talk to me again.”

“Barry.” Your heart clenched for him. “I wouldn’t do that. You’re special.” You said fondly. “I always look forward to seeing you.”

He blushed. “Even if I’m just Barry?”

“Especially ‘just’ Barry.” You smiled.

He ducked his head, heart racing. “So we can try for another date?” He asked, hopeful.

“We can have one right now? I did get us pizza, and we can watch a movie?” You asked. “Unless you have somewhere to be, of course.” You added quickly.

He shook his head. “I don’t. It won’t happen often.” He assured. “I’m still new, and I can’t do much.” He shrugged. “But a movie sounds g-great.” He agreed. “You can pick.”

“Yay.” You got up and went to find something.

Barry watched you happily, thankful you didn’t see him differently. Especially since you were fine with him just being him, with a bit of the Flash on the side.

* * *

It was nearing Thanksgiving break, which meant you were planning on going home for a few days. You stared at your suitcase as you went over everything you needed. Chewing on your lip, you pulled out your phone.

_Do you spend Thanksgiving with anyone? Or would you like to join me…as my boyfriend?_

Hitting send, you were nervous as you waited for Barry’s answer. While you had been seeing each other for a little bit now, introducing him to your family was big.

 _I usually go to see my dad, if you want to come before we leave?_ He sent, then another. _As my girlfriend?_

You grinned, doing a little dance. _Will they let me in?_

He had been completely honest about his parents, and about visiting his father in jail. He had been terrified, but you accepted it instantly. “ _They will, I’m sure. I know the guy._ ”

_Then I would love to meet him! I leave day after tomorrow, by the way. I’ll text my mom to tell my brothers to be nice XD_

You couldn’t believe that you were now officially with Barry! You hugged your phone to your chest, over the moon that you were in a relationship with the quirky boy.

* * *

Barry had been surprised that you’d asked him not only to meet your family, but for him to be your boyfriend! He was excited, and nervous, telling himself he can’t screw it up. He was even more excited that you’d agreed to meet his father. Finally, someone to introduce to him!

He was over the moon, and began packing for the trip. He had never met someone else’s parents before, and it was terrifying and exciting. Would they like him?

* * *

_Mom! Soooooo bringing my boyfriend home with me. Tell the boys to be nice? PLEASE?! He’s so sweet._

You texted your mother after you’d agreed to meet Barry’s father.

_“BOYFRIEND? I’ll try!”_

Your mother’s reaction made you laugh. _Yup :) He’s studying criminal justice. He’s shy and all that, so they better not be jerks. I’ll tell their girlfriend’s embarrassing stories!_

Hitting send, you smirked. You had handfuls of stories that you could recite with ease.

_“Oh my! He sounds adorable! I’ll get your room ready ;)”_

Blushing, you shook your head. _Love you, too, mom :P_ Sending that, you hoped that your family saw the same lovable side of him that you did. He was smart and sweet! What else would they want?

* * *

Before you knew it, you were being led into the jail to meet your boyfriend’s father. You held Barry’s hand tightly, trying not to look around too much. You’d never been in a jail before in any capacity. “It’s okay.” He told you. “You know I won’t let anyone bother you.”

“I know. It’s just very different.” You shrugged, watching the line move to visit. “That’s all.”

He smiled and nodded, waving to the guard.

The guard nodded at you both, pointing to a place to sign when Barry moved out of the way. You simply did what Barry did, and clipped on the ‘visitor’s pass’ that was handed to you. “I hope he likes me…” You half whined.

“He will. He’s laid back.” He squeezed your hand. “And you’re amazing.”

You smiled shyly and leaned into him as he went to the proper window. You took a deep breath as his father was led out.

It was clear he was surprised to see someone other than his son, giving you a curious look. You gave him a small smile, looking towards Barry.

He lifted the phone as his father did, smiling. “Hey, dad.” He greeted the other man. “This is Y/N.” He grinned. “My girlfriend.”

You waved with a blush. He waved back, looking back to his son, grinning. “Way to go, Barry.” He chuckled. Barry chuckled, as well. “How’d you meet?”

Barry smiled at you then at him. “She works at my favorite pizza spot.” He said happily. “It’s her uncle’s place.”

His dad laughed. “Dream come true.” He teased.

“She is.” He beamed.

You smiled widely and kissed his arm. His father watched the pair of you, happy for his son. “Plans for today?” He asked.

“Just this.” Barry told him. “Tomorrow we leave for her family’s Thanksgiving.”

“Sweet.” He nodded. “Be respectful.” He pointed a finger at him.

Barry nodded. “I will!” He said quickly. “Always.”

* * *

Walking out of the jail, you smiled over at him before kissing his cheek. He ducked his head and blushed. “That went well.” He nodded.

“He seems really nice.” You told him as you walked. “I’m so happy he liked me!” You went to kiss him at a crosswalk. When he seemed to shy away, it hurt. You bit your lip and pulled back, crossing the street with him. You put your hands in your pockets as you went. “Want me to pick you up after breakfast?” You asked after a bit.

“That sounds good. I’ll bring the coffee.” He offered.

You nodded at that. “Sure.” You looked up at him once you reached your place, giving him an expectant look. “Text me when you get home?” you asked after a long moment.

He smiled widely and nodded. “I’m happy today went well.” He told you. “Hopefully meeting your family goes as well!”

You smiled softly. “I hope so, too.” You licked your lips.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Barry told you before dating off.

“…Bye.” You sighed.

Going back inside, you slightly sagged. You had shared only a couple chaste kisses at this point, and you wondered if it was you. The thought hurt as you kicked off your shoes. You didn’t want him to be with you just to be with someone. What if he was the type to just jump in the first relationship to come at him?

You shook your head and flopped in the couch, worrying. You typed out a message on your phone, not waiting for him to get home.

_Do you feel we’re going too fast?_

You asked, letting your head fall back. “God, I suck.” You grumbled.

 _“I’m home.”_ He sent, then typed. _“Are we?”_

“Oh, come on.” You breathed before answering. _I don’t think so, but it feels like it. Unless I did something wrong?_

_“No, you didn’t do anything! Why do you think that? Did I freak you out by having you come see my dad? :(“_

You shifted to get more comfortable. _I tried to kiss you, and you pulled away. You felt better telling him exactly what had bothered you._ You were worried as you stared at the typing bubble. Would he be upset with you?

 _“I’m sorry.”_ He began. _“I just don’t have a lot of experience and I’d rather embarrass myself when we’re alone than in public.”_

Instantly, you felt bad. _I’m sorry. You won’t embarrass yourself. I thought it was me, honestly. I won’t try to kiss you in public, okay?_ While you were used a bit of PDA, you’d try to refrain from it.

 _“I want to!”_ He sent. _“Just maybe wait until I know it’ll be good?”_

_Is that your way of saying you want to practice? :P_

_“I would be honored to practice.”_ You could picture him blushing. And it made you smile softly.

_Good to know <3_

_“ :) I’m sorry if I upset you”_ He sent back. _“I’ll get better.”_

_It happens. I’m sure I’ll end up upsetting you at some point._

_“Doubtful. You’re amazing.”_

You blushed. _I’m also human. We make mistakes :)_

_“You’re so cute.”_

* * *

Barry was smiling softly as the pair of you texted. He had been worried that he had pushed you too fast, but it was actually him going too slow for once. He was thankful that the two of you talked things out, and before he knew it, you were saying good night. He stayed up a bit, too excited to travel with you tomorrow, but eventually fell asleep on his chair.

When he woke up, he looked at the clock and sped through his morning. He held his duffel tightly while he went to go grab you both some coffee. He was suddenly far more nervous. What if your family didn’t approve? What if they hated him?! He let out a shaky breath at the thought and had to sit down at the coffee shop. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “It’ll be okay.” He breathed to himself.

* * *

You pulled up to his favorite coffee shop, eager to see his smile. You spotted his red hoodie in the window and felt your chest flutter. Sliding out of your car, you walked inside to him and sat across from where he was. “Hey you.”

He looked up at you startled. “Hi.” He relaxed when he saw it was you.

“You okay?” You asked gently.

“What if they hate me?” He said instantly.

You moved to sit closer to.him. “They won’t. They’ll love you.”

He reached for your hand. “But I’m a mess.” He countered.

“We’re humans, Barry. We’re all a mess.” You assured him.

“I’m literally afraid of everything!” He looked at you.

You gave his hand a squeeze. “iIf you choose not to come with me, I understand.”

He sagged a bit. “No, no. I really want to. Just preparing for them to want someone better for you.” He said sadly.

“Don’t say that.” You kissed his hand. “You’re so great!” You pushed. “And I’m proud to be your girlfriend. No matter what they say.” You told him.

“You are?” He leaned his head back.

“Very proud.” You told him.

* * *


End file.
